


Opposites attract

by tajchy1



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Betrayal, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, High School, Jealousy, Lemon, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-01-29 12:45:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12631347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tajchy1/pseuds/tajchy1
Summary: Aomine Daiki and you don't seem compatible on any level. You hate his guts and he likes to push your buttons. But are you two really as incompatible as you think or it possible for something more to blossom between the two of you? Can you two deal with the challenges on your way or will something crush any hope of you two ever being together?(WARNING: Can contain strong language and scenes not appropriate for readers under the age of 18!)I DO NOT OWN THE ORIGINAL KUROKO NO BASKET CHARACTERS. THIS WORK IS A WORK OF FICTION!





	1. You Are An Idiot

You are running up the stairs, desperately trying to ignore the burning pain in your lugs as they almost scream for the needed oxygen. You don’t know exactly on what – or better said – on _whom_ you should vent this anger. Is it that goddamn lazy asshole who (not at all surprisingly) decided to disappear again? Or should you actually be mad at yourself because you are too lazy to improve your stamina? Finally, the door you have yearned to see so much appear a few steps away. Right before you open them, you make a promise to yourself to be strict. And that you will beat the shit out of that tanned bluenette who caused you to run around the whole school like an idiot – as if you had nothing else or no better things to do. The door opens. You weren’t in the mood to open them in a normal, cultivated way. You are far too angry for that. You simply kicked it – with all the power your legs hold, and it swung open. You seem a bit surprised because of the force with which the door is swinging on the hinges. Seems like your fury gave you some extra energy.

 _Who needs steroids and proteins, when you only need someone to piss you off? Anger is obviously far better,_ you think for yourself before you take the final step that takes you from the shadows into the light. It’s a sunny day with almost no wind. It’s pretty warm for that time of the year. Not that that idiot would even care about such a minimalistic thing as outside temperature. He could dunk on the basket in the snow, on the ice, in the hall, storm or whatever possible weather conditions you can come up with.

 _Too bad it’s not colder. Maybe his ass would freeze on the roof and he would consider things beforehand because of the amount of pain his foolishness would put him through,_ you think for yourself again.

_Not that that would actually stop him from being his usual, lazy self. He will simply find another spot. Not that he wouldn’t have at least a million of them just around the school._

You sigh and stop for a few seconds. You need to catch some breath before you face him. Your breasts are falling and raising in the uneven rhythm when your lungs are fighting to get some oxygen. Your hands rest on your exposed knees and your (h/c) hair is falling on your face. Based on how hot you feel in the face you assume that you are red as a lobster at least. You curse again.

_Aomine Daiki._

The idiot who made you look like such a mess was probably lying around somewhere, sleeping with a porn magazine on his face. You shiver at the thought. He’s a pervert. A hopeless one that is. A simple, narrow-minded, lazy pervert that only exceeds in basketball as much as you know. Well, he is _extremely_ good at basketball – you saw it with your own eyes when they won against Seirin at the Inter-High. And got another confirmation when you saw them facing Seirin in the Winter Cup again – only that Aomine lost then. You realized just then what does being a member of the “Kiseki No Sedai” mean. Their powers and abilities were beyond the ones of an ordinary high-schooler. They could match pros in no time had they been given the opportunity to start practicing with them. You shiver at the thought. They were too overwhelming. Even for someone like you who had no particular interest in basketball or sports overall. Satsuki hoped that this would make Aomine a bit more serious about basketball and get him return to the practice. You became a team’s manager so Satsuki could focus on the analysing of the opponents. And you did that only because Aomine was such a bully towards Sakurai who was your childhood friend.

 _Seems like basketball club suddenly became a group of childhood friends,_ you think. Satsuki grew up together with Aomine just as you did with Sakurai. And the poor boy was never really confident about himself and was scared of pretty much everything. Ever since Aomine discovered his weakness, Sakurai turned into a stuttering and apologetic mess. You had no problem with keeping Aomine in check. Not that this helped Sakurai though. He seemed to get bullied even more often ever since you joined. The difference between Sakurai and you was that you wouldn’t take Aomine’s shit in as the others did. For you, his excuses were worth nothing. A prodigy or not – there was no excuse for him to act like the world’s greatest asshole, going around saying: “The only one who can beat me is me.”

_Arrogant ass._

You’ve seen how much work Sakurai invested into basketball and the way Aomine behaved pissed you off. And Satsuki obviously saw something invisible to your eyes.

“ _Please bring Aomine to the practice today. You’re the only one he listens to.”_

You sigh, mentally kicking yourself for being a goody-shoe, and do her such a favor. Satsuki’s words are still ringing in the back of your head. You don’t quite see the point in them. As far as you were concerned, Aomine never did such a thing as listened to what you had to say. Not even close – he appeared to have done something opposite just for the sake of annoying the shit out of you and made you blew a fuse. You surely were in a black mood now. You were not his personal maid even though he kind of treated you as his personal servant most of the time. And since he was a star of the team, most of them put up with his behaviour. You had to bit your lips and did your best to do your job for him as sloppily as possible so he was annoyed as heck as well. You simply didn’t like him. There was no denial in his physical attraction. Aomine was hot-to-drop – a walking porn, you could say if you wanted to express yourself really commonly – you were fair enough to admit it. His deep blue eyes . . . there was something about them that made your heart beat faster every time he looked at you. But then again it was most likely from the sudden rise of your blood pressure because you usually got another stupid job you had to do for him when he looked at you, so you dismissed such feelings. Yet a tiny (really tiny) part of your subconscious wanted to explore the depths of those blue pools.

 _That idiot doesn’t know what’s coming,_ you thought, shaking your head to get rid of the thought that made you feel uncomfortable. _If he thought I couldn’t get any worse when I bought him a porn magazine for women or when I mistook his favourite idol for another who had smaller breasts, he is about to change his mind._

You couldn’t understand his fetish for female breasts. You yourself aren’t exactly too gifted in this area. Not that you would care – you just never seemed to get the idea of men’s obsession with breasts. They were – strictly plainly speaking – only additional fat on the woman’s body. Aomine seemed to be on a whole different level than the biggest boob maniac you could think of.

_Idiot. He even had the guts to call me flat when we first met._

Add another thing why you didn’t like him on the list. You pop your neck the moment you notice your breath steadying and your lungs finally stop burning. You were about to be out of breath from screaming and anger in no time so you needed to calm down at least a little before another round would follow. You slowly took one last deep breath and started walking towards his usual spot.

Of course, he was there. You could see his leg swinging from the fence.

“Hey, Aomine! What the hell do you think you’re doing?!”

You know you had to be rough with him – he ignored any nice attempt of trying to wake him up. There was no respond from him. Not that you expected it.

_Fine. A rough way it is then._

You start climbing up the ladder, praying for some patience. You finally see him, his long body simply lying on the bare floor. You knew he had nothing to be afraid of – idiots didn’t catch colds. His dark skin stood out because he was wearing a white T-shirt. You could guess that he perhaps wanted to get some additional tan or something. His face was covered with a magazine just as you predicted.

You kick him in the leg.

“Hey, lazy ass! Move! You can’t be here now!”

“So loud,” he moans and magazine falls from his face on the floor next to his head, revealing his sleepy face as he blinks a few times so his eyes can adjust to the sun.

“Quiet doesn’t do well with you,” you shot back at him, kicking him again. “Come on, you have some practice to do!”

“Urusai . . . I don’t want to.”

You close your eyes and take a deep breath. So he was in one of his most stubborn moods.

“I didn’t ask you whether you want it or not. I simply said what you _have_ to go to practice. Now move your ass before I help you.”

He looks at you, mockingly.

“You and what army?”

“I don’t need an army to deal with you. You would need an army and a navy to handle me. Now do as I as I say as long as I’m still nice.”

He smirks and turns to his other hip, facing you with his back.

“Stop being annoying and get the hell out of my face.”

You can feel all the blood rushing through your head. You quickly pick up a magazine.

“Listen up, you asshole. I didn’t run around the whole school just to take in another round of complaints and swears from Wakamatsu. Definitely not because of you.”  

The latter just disliked Aomine’s guts because of his attitude. Imayoshi was another story – he still dropped by at the team’s practice even though he officially retired from the basketball club after their defeat against Seirin in Winter Cup. The guy gave you the creeps – you weren’t afraid of Aomine. He was rough and aggressive but you knew he wouldn’t hurt you. You always knew where you stood with him. Imayoshi was more cunning, calculative and you knew more than well enough how deceiving his appearance was. Being a genius he was you never truly knew what was actually going on in his head. Aomine was straight-forward, you had to admit that.

Aomine doesn't look at you.

“Just tell them you didn’t find me. You’re smart, aren’t you? You should be able to come up with an excuse.”

You roll your eyes.

“Idiot. Everyone knows where your favourite spots are. Move your butt to the practice before I take some drastic measurements.”

This got his attention and he turns around back to you, his eyes getting wider and wider as he spots you holding his bellowed newest edition of the magazine in your hands. His surprise is was quickly replaced by anger.

“You’ll let it go if you know what’s good for you.”

You smirk. He was talking big now but you know he won’t move an inch as long as you hold his treasure in your hands. You gently hold the paper between your fingers.

“Get. To. The. Practice. Now. Or else this page is a goner,” you smile at him softly. His eyes get dark and he jumps to his feet.

“You wouldn’t dare.”

“Don’t test me, Aomine. We both know I will if I have to. You’ll get it back safely after the practice is done. I promise.”

For what appears to be eternity, you two stare into each other’s eyes. You can see he’s still mad but there is something else behind the darkness . . . something you can’t really identify but it’s definitely there.

“I don’t know why you’re so persistent. What good will practice do? The only one who can beat me, is me,” he says with an arrogant tone. You know he’s being stubborn only so it wouldn’t look like he’s actually listening to you.

You roll your eyes again and smile.

“I’ve heard this before. But hate to break your illusion, Aomine – your ass got beaten into a pulp by Kagami and Kuroko. You’re not unbeatable anymore so you better move your butt and start practicing for the next tournament.”

A small growl escapes his face and there’s a warning written all over his face. Seems like you’ve just hit the jackpot.

“Those are extremely big words coming from someone who doesn’t give a shit about basketball. What do you care if I practice or not?”

You raise your eyebrows.

“Do you really want a list? First of all, I usually pay the price because you're slacking off. Secondly, you’re this team’s ace. That’s what part of being a member of “Kiseki No Sedai” apparently means. And you and I both know as much as everyone else that your basketball skill is on a whole different level. You’re the one carrying the hopes and dreams of the entire team whether you like it or not! A game against Kagami and Kuroko should be an eye-opener. While you were lazing around, they worked their butts off! And we saw the result. Thirdly, I’ve had enough of watching Sakurai’s dreams getting crushed just because of your inappropriate attitude! That boy has been working extremely hard his entire life to get to this level. And I know he would do anything to be born with your talent! But I’ve seen you wasting your talent, literally throwing it away with this haughty behaviour, dismissing it, treating it like something annoying. I won’t have that – it’s like slapping the other team members straight into their faces! For now, this should be enough for you.”

You knew it was pretty brave of you to say such words. Aomine was short tempered and he had exploded for smaller things before. You literally just dropped a bomb and was now waiting whether it will explode or not. The blue haired is simply staring down at you, his eyes as dark as his expression. You can see his fists clenched together. If you were a boy you would probably be already laying on the ground with a broken nose. But you’ve reached your limit – you were staring back at him with the same fierceness as he did at you.

“Practice,” he smirks at last. “I don’t have a worthy opponent on my team.”

“Neither does Kagami, does he?” you reply immediately.

“Stop saying his name!” he finally snapps and takes a step towards you. You know you've succeeded. You now only have to endure it until the end.

“Then get your butt to practice!” you yell back at him.

Both of you are breathing heavily, neither of you yielding. He sighs then and with a speed of a lightning bolt takes the magazine away from you.

“Hey!” you protest but he already jumps down with such an ease you look at him with jealousy. You envy him his athleticism, his animal instinct that makes him such a dreading opponent on the court. If you tried something like that you would definitely break both of your legs. In short – end up in a hospital, covered with plaster.

“Stop yelling already! God, you’re so annoying,” he says and scratches his head. “I’ll go to the practice, okay? Jesus Christ, woman. You’re the most annoying being on this planet.”

And he’s already gone. You can’t help but smile. It looks like you’re going to see him regularly on the practice for a while. The mention of Kagami and Kuroko worked every time. Especially since it came from you – a rookie in the world of basketball. If you could figure out that much, everyone could. You slowly climb down the ladder, watching your steps. You are clumsy enough to slip so you are rather extra careful. You trusted Aomine enough to believe his words. You could only pray he keeps his promise; otherwise, you had some lecturing awaiting you from the coach as well. It seemed almost like you were bullied by them because of the stupid belief that Aomine listened to you only. And that it was your fault for not being persuasive enough. You leave the roof and close the door behind you. Suddenly, you are pushed against the wall with Aomine standing extremely close to you, his hands blocking all the possible escape routes. You stand no chance against him. He’s too tall, too strong, too muscular and his eyes too overwhelming. You can’t even move. You forget even to breathe.

“You surely took your damn time. I don’t care about what you and Sakurai have – don’t mention his name in front of me again. It’s annoying. And don’t you dare to speak like that to me ever again – know your limits, (f/n). This is your final warning. The only who can control me is me.”

You’re far too shocked to say anything. His body is pushing against yours and you suddenly wish that the wall would bend in and swallow you. He’s so close you can feel his hot breath on your exposed skin on the neck. It tickles you softly. He smirks and steps away. You finally remember how to breathe. By the time you pull yourself together, he is already walking down the stairs.

“And start wearing some sexier underwear, flattie. This one is not appealing at all.”

You feel all the blood in your body rushing into your cheeks as you blush as fierce as ever.

_That perv! How dares he?!_

“Why should it be appealing to you, you jackass?!” you yell after him but he’s already gone. You take a deep breath and pray for the end of the day to pass in peace. You’ve personally known Aomine for less than a year but he was going to be the death of your nerves for sure.

 

“You actually made it!”

Satsuki suddenly hugs you. You’re grateful for your height – thank God you’re so much taller than her. Poor Kuroko was always in danger of being suffocated by her giant breasts. Well, you were jealous of them of course. But at the same time you were also happy that you ended up with yours – at least you weren’t in danger of getting harassed because of them by idiots of Aomine’s kind. He is already playing. You pay no attention to him although you can feel his gaze on you as you walk into the gym. You ignore him on purpose. He got enough of your attention for the day. More than enough. You’re still sulking because of his comment about your underwear. The guy really was perverted to his bones.

“You sound surprised,” you say bitterly, focusing on the pink-haired girl.

Satsuki shakes her head and smiles at you widely.

“Not at all. You’re the only he listens to anyway. That Aomine-kun . . . he’s impossible.”

You can’t miss the affection in her voice. You have been wondering what is going on between them for a while . . . that was until you saw Satsuki being completely head over heels over Kuroko.

“He doesn’t listen to me,” you object half-heartedly, knowing you are about to get dismissed.

“But he does! He never listens to me when I told him to go to practice!”

“He did it because I took his magazine away and threatened to tear it.”

“We both know Dai-chan can easily take that away from anyone,” she smiles cunningly at you as if she knew something you weren’t aware of.

“Oi, Satsuki! Stop calling me Dai-chan!”

You can feel Aomine passing by you because he’s so fast you actually feel the wind on your back. Satsuki is pouting while Wakamatsu is yelling at Aomine to pay attention while the latter is simply ignoring him.

“I took care of everything while you were trying to fetch Dai-chan. So you can simply sit down. They have everything they need,” smiles the pink haired girl at you after a while.

You simply sit down on the bench, grateful for finally being able to rest your legs.

“Glad to see you’re still alive.”

You look up and meet with Sakurai’s kind brown eyes. He looks worried about you so you smile at him, even though you’re tired, to encourage him. He’s older by a few months but you were the one always protecting him.

“You know I’m a tough one,” you say gently. He looks relieved.

“Sorry to get you into this mess.”

You quickly shake your head before he can start apologizing.

“Nah, don’t sweat it, Ryou. I’m fine. You just focus on what you do best.”

“I’m surprised you still haven’t kicked his ass,” he says and finally smiles at you. You burst into laughter.

“You think I haven’t kicked him yet? Don’t be so optimistic, Ryou –“

A ball hits him in the back of his head and he stumbles forward towards you but manages to keep his balance and therefore spares you the scenario of you being a pillow for his fall.

“Ouch,” he whines and puts a hand on the place where the ball hit him. You look a little around him and see Aomine scratching his head while Wakamatsu is yelling at him.

“What the hell was that?! I told you to pass to me not to Sakurai! He isn’t even playing because he has a shooting practice!”

“The ball slipped from my hand.”

You smirk. If the ball slipped from his hand than you were a pharaoh in your previous life. You look back at your friend, worried.

“Are you okay?”

He nods.

“Yup. I’m fine. I should get back to practice. See you later!”

And he leaves you alone with your anger. You see Aomine smirking at you, a small smile resting on his lips while you gaze at him murderously and pray that gazes would be able to kill for a change.

But then you spot Satsuki smiling at you as well and you don’t know how to explain such a smile. You look at her, puzzled, but she shakes her head and focuses on the boys again but the smile doesn’t disappear from her face.


	2. Could It Be ...?

You’re finally on your way home. You enter the convenience store, to buy some ice cream. It cools down your boiling anger. You've turned into a ticking bomb, constantly on the verge of exploding, ever since you’ve met Aomine. Not even the fact that you successfully managed to hit his head with the ball, using the exact same excuse, helped. Only that Wakamatsu didn’t yell at you but burst into laughter and dragged Aomine away from you before the bluenette could explode. You sigh. It’s already pretty late outside and you’re strolling down the street when you notice three guys following you.

“Hey, you – wanna hang out with us?” one of them shouts after you.

You shake your head and continue on your way.

_Are there really almost no normal guys here in this world?_

“Aw, come on babe, don’t be shy! We won’t hurt you!”

“Yeah, we don’t bite.”

_Primitives._

You can’t even understand why they are following you. You’re not standing out and you don’t have anything special to you that would drive them to you.  

“I’m fine the way I am,” you growl.

You can tell they’re catching up with you. But you don’t want to run. You know you most likely can’t outrun all three of them.

“Come on, don’t be a party breaker! We’ll be good to you!”

You roll your eyes.

“Beat it.”

You are so annoyed you really don’t care about politeness anymore. All because of that Aomine fool. You can’t get him out of your head.

You suddenly find yourself surrounded by the trio. They aren’t smiling anymore but neither are you. You look annoyed as heck.

“Who the hell do you think you are?” one of the boys yells at you. You can see they looked a bit too deep into the glass as they reek of alcohol.

 _This day keeps getting better and better._  

“I could ask you the same. Stop harassing young girls on the streets,” you shot back at him, hoping he is drunk enough for your words to confuse him.

“Who’s harassing who? We only politely invited you to join us. And you were the rude one!”

“For not accepting your invitation? You’re easy to insult, aren’t you?” you hiss at him sarcastically. That was a pretty bold move. But you’re not planning to back down and let those boys do whatever they wanted.

“You little bitch! How dare you talk to me like this?!”

One of the boys steps forwards, grabbing your arm. You’re about to pull it away �when you suddenly notice another shadow.

“I would watch where you’re touching if I were you,” you hear a deep voice coming from behind. You close your eyes for a moment.

_It can’t be . . ._

You pull your arm out of the boy’s grip and turn around. Aomine is holding one of the boys for his collar in the air, his blue eyes burning with anger.

“Fuck off, this is none of your business. We’re trying to have some fun over here, aren’t we?” says one of the two boys next to you and hugs you across the shoulders. You immediately shove him away.

“I don’t think so, pal.”

“Bitch!” he screams and raises his hand but is knocked down on the floor in the next second, his companion laying on top of him.

“Get the fuck out of here,” Aomine growls. He looks really terrifying when he’s angry. And you’ve never seen him this angry before. Even you don’t dare to say anything. The boys finally discover they’re not a match for him and take Aomine’s advice. You let out a sigh of relief as you watch them disappear into the distance. This could have ended up badly for you if Aomine wouldn’t show up. You turn around to face him but he suddenly grabs your hand and starts dragging you behind him. You stumble forwards, ready to start objecting when his voice stops you.

“Do you always have to get into troubles?” he growls, not even looking at you. There aren’t many people on the streets so no one is paying attention to you two. You are completely outraged.

“You think I asked for that?!”

“I can’t leave you alone for a second without you getting surrounded by boys!” he shots back.

You were almost molested and this is what you get from him? A stupid, groundless critic?!

“Let go of me! How dare you?!”

You pull your hand from his grip. He turns around then. He’s still angry. His eyes are completely dark and his face is twisted in anger. You are breathing heavily, pressing the hand he held to your chest.

“How dare you speak to me like that?! You always treat me like the lowest trash! In a way, you’re not better than those guys. Do you think I have absolutely no feelings at all? I didn’t ask for that to happen! And I’m not surrounded by guys, okay? Jesus, what’s your problem?”

You blink away the tears from your eyes.

“You can’t treat me like that! What the hell do you think you’re doing, dragging me behind you like that? I can walk on my own! What gives you the right to accuse me of being surrounded by guys?! You’re not my boyfriend or anything!”

You are suddenly pressed against the wall with his lips pressed tightly on yours. Your eyes are wide open and you gasp from surprise which is precisely what he wanted. His tongue slips into your mouth and starts exploring it, devouring you, while his tongue fights a battle with yours. There’s little to no space between you two. His body is blocking every escape route, his arms holding yours in check above your head. There’s no way you can escape him. You feel the heat of the kiss in your entire body. A sensation flowing through your veins like a hurricane. Your legs almost give in. It seems forever before he finally breaks the kiss, leaving you breathless. You notice even he wasn’t completely untouched by it as his chest is slowly rising and falling down. His gaze is fierce, full of something what you could call lust. You could get burned from the heat coming from it. It melts you as you feel so hot you’re bewildered you’re still not burning.

“What’s my problem?” he quietly asks, still not letting you move an inch.

“My problem is that you are way too familiar with other guys. The only one who can touch you is me. The only one who can control you is me. And you will me beg me for it.”

You are too stunned to think of a reply. You have to admit you’re not disliking the situation. Rather, you feel safe with him. You do realize he just saved you. And kissed the hell out of you. He smirks a little and steps away from you. You have to use every bit of your will not to collapse and remain standing on your own feet. He seems surprised by it but he doesn’t say anything.

“Come on, I’ll walk you home.”

You just gap. Did _the_ Aomine Daiki just offer to walk you home?

“But I live in the opposite direction as – “

“I didn’t ask for your permission,” he interrupts you abruptly.

You have to smile. He reminds you of certain someone. This is when it hits you how similar you two might be. Both stubborn, both too proud to bend. Aomine and you might not be as different as you thought you were. You don’t speak while walking and it appears this suits you both. Aomine isn’t the type who would talk much anyway. And you have the time you need to think about what happened before. Aomine was a damn good kisser – you had to give him that. He literally almost thwarted you off the ground. Not that you expected anything else. You knew he had to be experienced enough and this caused you to blush to the tips of your ears. Who knew what else he could do. You secretly glanced at him. The overwhelming aura he had around him was drawing you to him like a magnet draws metal. There definitely was something between you two and neither of you could deny it even if you wanted to.

As you reach your house you notice there are no lights in it. Maybe your parents are already asleep. You’re about to say goodbye to Aomine when you notice a paper sticking out of the mailbox. You recognize your mother’s handwriting.

 

_Something came up and we had to leave in a hurry. We’ll contact you as soon as we arrive so check your phone and be careful!_

_Love,  
_

_Mum and Dad_

There’s also money in the envelope. You raise your eyebrows when your phone suddenly informs you got a text message. You quickly open it and swear.

“Shit!”

Aomine looks at you, amused and surprised at the same time.

“Shit, shit, shit.”

This becomes a mantra.

“I can’t believe them!”

“What?” he finally dares to ask. He’s used to seeing you furious since he’s the one who is usually pushing your button, but he’s never seen you swear so much.

“My parents had to leave in a hurry – business trip. And they forgot to give me the house keys!”

You seriously can snap it right then and there. Aomine’s lips twitch weirdly, as he’s trying to suppress his smile.

“Don’t you dare to laugh!” you warn him.

Even Aomine knows his limit when you’re that pissed and he somehow manages to keep his laughing to himself.

“Great, just great!” You let out a frustrated sound, kicking a small stone in your way. “What am I supposed to do now?”  

“Don’t you have any other place to go?”

“Well . . .”

You look at the house at the end of the street, thinking deeply.

“I guess I could ask Sakurai and his family if I can stay with them until – “

A warning growl coming from Aomine makes you shut up and look at him in surprise. He looks mad again.

_What the hell is his problem? I’m the one who should be growling and screaming now!_

“You’re not going to stay at another guy’s house!”

You raise your eyebrows at such a sudden attack of possessiveness and fold your arms, straightening your back to reach your maximum height. You’re still shorter than him, your head reaching up to his nose.

“I’ve been friends with Sakurai since we were three. I’m no stranger to his family. We usually even walk to school together! And don’t you think we haven’t had a sleepover?! What the hell is your problem, Aomine? You’re not my boyfriend or anything! Like seriously, snap out of it.”

He growls at you – literally growls at you. You unknowingly take a step back.

“You’re staying at my place,” he declares all of a sudden. Without giving you a chance to think, he grabs your hand, firmly this time, and drags you with him. You resist, trying to get away from him but the difference in power is more than visible enough.

“Aomine, what the hell! Let me go! I can’t stay at your place! What will your parents think?!”

“Out on a business trip. They’re coming back in two weeks.”

_For fuck’s sake, could this get any better?!_

“I don’t even have any clothes – “

“You can have one my shirts.”

_Next excuse._

“But – “

“Listen,” he turns around and looks deeply into your eyes, “any excuse you can come up, I’ll find a way to dismiss it. Now be a good girl and stop resisting. Don’t be troublesome. Or else.”

With those words he starts walking again, not letting you go.

_Or else what?_

“But Aomine~” you whine. You are afraid of spending the night at his place. God knows what could happen. You were more afraid of yourself than him. He caused some sort of a chemical reaction inside of you. You never felt like this before. Ever. Your whole body tingled at the at just the mere thought of a kiss you two shared. You are afraid to admit that you may like Aomine more than you were willing to say out loud. At this thought, your stomach turns into a knot. You get hot just by the thought of wearing his clothes. They would obviously be too big for you but . . . wouldn’t that be really . . . intimate? He wasn’t your boyfriend and you weren’t the easy type. You valued yourself too much to throw yourself after every guy that crossed your way. But those feelings Aomine awoke inside of you were something entirely new to you. Aomine was dangerous. And this danger made you want to run away yet lured you to him at the same time. You have never been more confused in your entire life.

_He's a playboy as well. Do I really want to get involved with him? He’s been acting weird as well._

“Don’t argue with me. At least let me be for this day,” he replies. You can’t see his face but based on his voice you could swear he was actually smiling.

“Try anything weird and I will castrate you.”

“We shall see about that,” he says confidently and you two don’t speak until you’ve reached his apartment.  


	3. Realization

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!   
> First of all, thank you so much for taking your time and read this fan-fiction. It means a lot ^^   
> If you have any suggestions or something to say, I would like to encourage you to leave a comment down below. I would like to know how you think about the story :) 
> 
> Lastly, I'd like to give you a little heads-up (a warning, if you will).   
> THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS EXPLICIT SMUT SCENES!!

 

“Take any shirt you want.”

He actually throws almost his entire closet on the bed in front of you. You still can’t believe you actually ended up at his place. You tried to call Sakurai on your way, but he caught you and took your phone away from you.

“Don’t tease me. In the end, you will be the one begging me.” His words echo in your head.  

The part you don't understand is what exactly you should be begging him for.

His place is clean and big. His room isn’t a mess as well. It isn’t exactly tidy because magazines are laying around the whole place. You blush when you see some pages.

“Okay . . . I’ll take the couch then.”

He smirks.

“We’ll see about that.”

You can’t make much sense out of his words so you decide to give in. You hope that he would offer you his bed and take the couch as a gentleman would. But Aomine isn’t a gentleman and you are too tired to come up with a smart answer. You mentally remind yourself to give your parents a piece of your mind after they return.

As you have guessed his clothes really are too big for you. You can sense Aomine’s scent lingering on them and you have to admit it that you like it. You can feel the butterflies in your stomach. You sure take your time in the bathroom. You feel much better after a shower. He doesn’t say anything as you step out of the bathroom and walk into his room to notify him that you’re done. But his eyes sparkle with something deep as he sees you in his clothes. You decide to ignore it and walk into the living room and throw yourself on the couch. You notice there are no pillow and blanket waiting for you. Seems like there was a limit to Aomine’s sense of hospitality. You know you probably won’t be able to sleep with or without the pillow anyways. The only thing working in your favor is the fact that there is no school tomorrow. You decide that you will call Sakurai first thing in the morning – you only have to wake up before Aomine does. He was a heavy sleeper so you aren’t afraid of waking him up.

“I told you, you’re not sleeping on the couch,” he mutters.

He scares you. You were too absorbed in your own thoughts to hear him. He was leaning on the couch, his hair dump, wearing only a towel around his waist.

“Jesus Christ, put some clothes on!” you shout and look away. You know what he’s like without a shirt. You’ve gotten used to it as boys often take the shirts off during practice because it gets too hot inside during the summer. His body is muscular, chiseled. But the fact he is only wearing a towel is driving you crazy. You already have enough worries to deal with. He chuckles.

“Don’t be so shy~”

You smirk, still not looking at him. He actually has the guts to tease you while you are on the verge of a nervous breakdown.

“Can I please have my phone back?”

He shakes his head. It annoys you.

“You know what, Aomine? You can’t just take my phone away from me. It’s not yours to take and neither do you have the right to take it. I demand that you give it back to me. This was a bad idea. I’m calling –“

You suddenly feel something moving and all of a sudden you’re in his arms pressed tightly against his chest.

“You’re heavy,” he remarks. You blush but it’s too dark for him to see the dark color on your face.

“Then put me down! What do you think – “

He presses his lips to yours. This time, you don’t allow him to enter. He lets out a sigh of displeasure and starts biting your lower lip gently to force you to open your mouth. He growls when you don’t give in. He suddenly moves from your lips to your neck, biting the sensitive skin gently. It makes you gasp. He uses this moment of weakness to invade your mouths. His kiss is passionate; he doesn’t hold back. You try to push him away but he won’t even bend and before you know it your arms are wrapped around his neck, one of the hands in his hair. You can hear a moan coming from you and you blush, embarrassed by the sound of it. You have a hard time believing this actually came from you. He puts you on the bed, breaking the kiss. A slow, devilish smile is resting on his lips when he slowly looks at you from your head all the way down to your toes. His eyes are burning with fire.

“I like seeing you wearing my clothes,” he whispers.

You forget to breathe for a moment. You can feel your lips are swollen from his previous attack and you are suddenly feeling really hot. A drop of sweat drops slowly rolls down your back. The air around you two is full of tension and electricity. You have never experienced anything like that before.

“There’s no way you’re sleeping on the couch. You’re staying here, with me.”

You gasp at his words.

“Aomine, I – “

“Don’t deny it. You and I both know this is bigger than both of us,” he interrupts you again.

“What’s gotten into you? You hate my guts,” you manage to say, trying to make some sense out of his sudden weird behavior. “Are you high on something today?”

You feel his hand caressing your tight while he leans towards you and kisses your ear, his tongue lapping along the shell. You take a sharp breath.

“You’re my drug, (f/n). Just let it go.”

His voice is husky and it sends the chills down your spine. His lips move back to your neck where he presses dozens of small kisses, slowly and sensually. The hand on your tight is teasing you. It is slowly moving up and down your inner and upper tight, shifting between them. You feel the heavy tension in your guts.

“Aomine, we can’t do this,” you object. You know it might be too late after it.

He stops and looks at you. His sapphire eyes are shaking a little.

“Why?”

You frown.

“Why? It’s just not right. We don’t like each other that way. I mean … this doesn’t make any sense. You’ve been acting weird today. We shouldn’t – “

“Not right? We shouldn’t? Why? I’ve told you you’re mine. Only I can touch you. Only I can make you make such cute noises. You feel it, too. You know it since we first met. You are drawn to me. As I to you. I’m no stranger on the street. You know me – perhaps even better than Satsuki. And I know you – and it makes me go crazy when I see you talking to other guys. I need to have your full attention. I can’t resist you. I’ve tried. And I failed. You’re not even my type. But look at me – I could kill Sakurai for being so close to you. I could kill those guys who tried to hurt you. You’re mine. Mine only.”

He kisses you again, this time a bit more gently.

“And you will beg me as a punishment for putting me through such a hell.”

He attacks your lips again while he pushes you down on the bed that creaks under your combined weight. His words stun you. You can tell he is serious. There was no warning beforehand. It hit you like a tank. You were undeniably in love with Aomine Daiki, the ace of “Kiseki No Sedai”. You wonder when did it happen that the truth escaped even you until Aomine finally made you confront your feelings. Aomine was dead serious and for him, that was sort of a confession as well. You don’t resist him this time and your tongues start their dance while his hands slowly take his shirt off you. Your natural instinct is to cover yourself up but he doesn’t give you the time for it as he kisses you again. One of his hands is in your hair while another one is slowly traveling from your neck, past your breasts to the stomach and up again. You somehow find the courage to explore his body as well. He is yours. Everything your hand touches is a chiseled muscle. You fell them moving beneath your fingers, his soft skin gently pressing against yours. He’s perfect. There is no other sound but for the heavy breathing coming from you two. His lips move from yours down to your neck where he gently bites you. You moan from pleasure, pulling his hair. You can feel him smiling as goes even lower until he reaches your exposed breasts. You almost jump when you feel his tongue on your nipple, gently circling around it. It sends arrows of pleasure towards your lower part. You feel hot down there and the heat is only growing. He moves to another nipple, awarding it with the same attention as he did the other before. Then you feel his hand moving at the area of your inner tight. He gently spreads your legs and moves a little so he’s now between them. His lips move back to yours, worshiping them as his fingers slowly travel up your leg. One finger slips into your underwear to your most delicate spot. It starts circling around the sensitive spot. You leave out a moan of pleasure and Aomine smiles at you.

“I want to hear more of those coming from you. It’s cute.”

You blush but don’t have time to respond as he kisses you again while his second finger joins the first one in the lower area.

“You’re wet already,” he says, satisfied. You’re embarrassed by his words. Your body is too traitorous. He doesn’t stop and before you know it, your underwear is gone, lying somewhere on the floor, forgotten. He kisses you violently again just when he slides one of his fingers inside of you. Your eyes widen in surprise. It’s a weird feeling but he doesn’t allow you to think about it too long as his fingers start moving, hitting your sensitive spot you didn’t even know that existed every time. You moan again and kiss him, getting wild with lust. Second finger. Your body loves his touch as you feel the pleasure building up inside of you. Your hips automatically start gently moving to his rhythm, rubbing against his lower part as well. You feel that he’s not insensitive to the whole act as well and a satisfied smile spreads across your face. He lets out a moan as well.

“You’re ready and I can’t wait any longer as well.”

He pulls the fingers out of you, leaving a moist trail behind them as he removes his towel. You can’t see well in the dark but you can tell he’s big. For a second, you doubt he will be able to fit you. He suddenly lifts you up, supporting your back with a pillow.

“Wrap your legs around me,” he says with a husky voice. He is breathing heavily as he puts on a condom. You can tell he’s holding back for your sake. And in that moment you know you’re making the right decision. You do as he said. You slowly wrap your long legs around him and you can feel him at the very entrance of your body. His eyes don’t leave yours as he slowly slides in. He is looking for any signs of discomfort on your face but you control it. You don’t want him to stop although you don’t feel comfortable at all. It feels weird. He is slowly advantaging forward until with one final push he completely enters you. You flinch with pain and he curses out loud. He is completely inside of you but he’s not moving. You can see the sweat dripping from his forehead as he is using his will not to move to give you time to adjust yourself.

“I’m sorry,” he says gently, looking down at you. You shake your head. You knew this was coming. You were glad it was him because he was considerate.

“I will move now, okay? Tell me how you feel. And be honest,” he says after a while. You nod. He slides out of you slowly and slides back again. His hand is back on your clitoris, circling around it while his lips are sucked to yours.

_It’s not bad at all._

You don’t feel the pain anymore. Only small waves of pleasure his movement is creating. You move your hips to meet his. His eyes glove as his thrusts slowly gain on speed. You both moan as the rhythm is getting faster and faster and you are slowly going to the edge of a cliff, tension rising into you.

“Aomine!”

His thrusts become harder. There’s no more room for mercy.

“You’re so tight!” he says. Even though you are going mad with pleasure you manage to smile.

“You’re too big.”

He smirks.

“I told you, didn’t I? You will beg me.”

“Ah~ Aomine . . . Please . . .”

The bed is creaking from the force of your love-making. He is driving his body into yours with such force you didn’t think possible. He gets deeper and deeper into you and the tension inside of you is suddenly becoming overwhelming.

“ _Daiki!”_

His tip hits that spot like a rock at the sound of you calling his name. A sensation of pleasure explodes in you and, for a moment, you’re completely lost. You hear him calling your name as well as he joins you in an overwhelming sensation, collapsing on his elbows, breathing heavily. No one of you speaks, you are both breathing heavily, recovering from the experience. Even Aomine, at the top of his form, looks exhausted. You don’t have any energy left in your body. He slides out of you, removes a condom and disposes of it. You are pulled into his strong arms the second he returns to bed.

“I love you,” you whisper right before you sink into a deep sleep, feeling safe in his embrace and his body warmth. You can feel him press a small kiss on the top of your neck as he pulls you even closer.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! 
> 
> I cannot begin to thank you for reading this story! Thank you, thank you, thank you! ^-^  
> If you have any suggestions, comments etc. don't be afraid to leave a comment down below! I do read them but sadly didn't have the time to respond due to all the assignments and tests. :(  
> Anyways, hope you'll like the update! ^^

“Sakurai, don’t talk to my girlfriend so casually!”

You throw your jealous boyfriend an annoyed look.

“Deal with it, Daiki. You may not be the only man in my life, but you’re definitely the most important one. Now please stop bullying my best friend and focus on your practice. You have a game coming up!”

Satsuki smiles widely at you when Sakurai shyly smiles at you and quickly walks away, not wanting to push Aomine's buttons any further.

“I knew Dai-chan was head over heels for you.”

You blush, shaking your heads.

“It was painfully obvious. Everyone but you two knew about it.”

She just doesn't give you a break.

“Well, took us long enough,” you mumble, trying to hide your embarrassment.

“He started coming to practices more often. He loves basketball more than anyone. He just had to realize it. Kuroko and Kagami helped him do that. But you were the one who made him start doing something about it. He’ll be alright.”

You smile as you see your beloved idiot scoring, his eyes meeting yours. There is a small smirk resting on his lips.

 _What a show-off_ , you think, shaking your head at his arrogance.

“I’ll pay you back for talking back to me,” he whispers to your ear as he runs past you.

You look at him, your eyes sparkling.

“We’ll see about that. You owe me as well.”

You can hear his smirk even from where you are standing, and you smile widely. You’ve been dating for a month now, so you’ve gotten used to his jokes. Aomine hasn’t changed much – he still likes reading porn magazines, he is still surrounded by girls, but you trust him. You wanted to trust him. Not to mention you managed to keep his huge libido in check. You didn’t complain – Aomine was a very skilled lover and took care for your pleasure as well. He was very attentive towards you. He even held your hand in public and stole a kiss or two from you while you two were out.

“Dai-chan has been smiling more lately.”

You jump at the sound of Momoi’s voice.

“Stop doing that, Momoi! You scared the living daylight out of me!” you exclaim, dramatically putting your hand on your chest where your heart is beating so fast you get scared you might be having a heart attack.

“Sorry, (f/n). I didn’t mean to,” she immediately apologises.

“Yeah, yeah, I know. It’s already in the past. What were you saying?”

She smiles widely.

“Dai-chan has been smiling a lot lately.”

You blush, embarrassed. You tuck your hair behind your ear, looking everywhere but at her.

“I-Is that so?”

“I can imagine you’ve been keeping him happy,” she teases you, making you turn so red you’re certain that steam is coming out of your ears.

“Momoi!” you scold her, but she chuckles instead.

“What? Aren’t we best friends? You shouldn’t be that embarrassed about –“

You quickly put your hand over her mouth.

“Shh, not so loud! What if anyone hears you?”

She raises her eyebrows.

“Seriously? You think this is a highly protected secret? Anyone who knows Aomine at least a little knows he’s not living in a celibate.”

You give up, feeling even your ears turning red.

“Whatever. Just don’t yell, please. It’s not like this is anyone’s business.”

Momoi nods in a sign of agreement.

“True. What you two do is between you two only. I was just teasing you.”

“You don’t say,” you reply sarcastically.

“Satsuki, don’t make her angry. She’ll take it out on me then,” says Aomine, stopping right next to you. He's a little out of breath, meaning he is enjoying the practice.

“She doesn’t have to make me angry for that. You deserve whatever you get more than enough,” you reply.

He rolls his eyes at you.

“What did I do now?”

You and Satsuki look at his bag. A magazine is sticking out of it. You two both look back at him. He leans his head to the side, actually blushing a little.

“What? It’s nothing,” he mutters.

You raise your eyebrows. Momoi steps away, sensing you wish to have some privacy.

“I still don’t know why you need that,” you say calmly.

He shrugs.

“I’m a guy.”

_That’s it? That's his only explanation?_

“So is Sakurai,” you say, folding your arms on your chest. His eyes immediately turn to your chest. “My eyes are up here, Aomine.”

He finally looks up, his eyes sparkling with lust.

“You’ve really been pushing my buttons today,” he says, his voice low and husky. The intensity of his gaze almost makes you forget how to breathe. Almost.

“I’ve been pushing your buttons?”

He chuckles.

“Keep some of this wildness for later … when we’re alone … and you’ll be screaming my name louder than ever.”

He winks at you, and runs to other guys, leaving you behind, speechless. You don’t know whether you should start laughing or screaming.

_I’ll be the one screaming, huh? We’ll see about that . . ._

 

“Hey, (f/n).”

“Hmm?” you say, not stopping in your tracks.

“When’s that homecoming?”

Now you stop, looking back at him, curious.

“In a month or so. Why?”

Aomine looks a little embarrassed. He looks away from you, scratching his head.

“Just asking.”

You smile a little and decide to tease him.

“What, you still haven’t got a date?”

This makes him look at you, his eyes surprised.

“What do you mean with 'still haven’t got' a date? Of course I have a date!” He points his long finger at you, back to his old arrogant self. “You’re going with me. It’s a given.”

Silence falls between the two of you. You’re just staring at him with your eyebrows raised.

“Oh, really? I'm going with you? That's news.”

“(f/n),” he growls in a warning, his face stern. 

“Sorry, but I don’t remember you ever _asking_ me about the homecoming.” You pretend to give it a thought for a few moments. “Nope, still don’t recall anything of the sort.”

He suddenly grabs your arms and pulls you to him. Your bodies clash together. His arm wraps around your waist, while the other hand is gently caressing your cheek.

“I don’t have to ask, woman. You’re mine. That’s all there is to it. I don’t intend to be your pawn. I won’t beg. If you don’t want to go with me … there are a lot of other choices.”

You elbow him in the ribs.

“Oh really?” you ask, rather furious. He chuckles at your anger, obviously enjoying your reaction. You, however, are not a bit amused.  “How about I go with Sakurai then?” you ask all serious, looking him straight in the eyes.  

The way his face darkens and you are extremely pleased with yourself.

_Two can play this game, Aomine. I’m not stepping back._

“You wouldn’t dare,” he says, his voice dangerously calm. You fold your arms, trying to put some distance between the two of you. 

“Try me, Aomine. If you dare. I’m not your property. You don’t own me. I’m not your toy. Either you will treat me right or I’ll walk away.”

He gets really close to you. Your eyes are fighting as neither of you wants to look away. He stops just a little in front of you but aside from one finger with which he gently touches your lips he isn’t otherwise touching you. You take a deep breath.

“Can you do that? Can you go on without my touch?” he asks quietly.

The electricity between you two fills the air.

“You feel it too, don’t you? And you can’t resist it any more than I can, (f/n). You’re like a puppy – you bark, a lot. But you don’t bite.”

You smile at him.

“Too bad I know about your soft side as well.”

He bursts into laughter and the happy atmosphere replaces the sexual tension between you two.

“Aren’t you something,” he smiles, hugging you across the shoulders with his long arm and you two continue on your way.

“Will you go to the homecoming with me?”

You smile, satisfied.

“Yes, I will. Gladly.”

He presses a small kiss on your head.

“You see, it wasn’t that hard, was it? I wasn’t expecting much.”

He rolls his eyes.

“If you were thinking about the flowers and a parade, I’m not the right address.”

You chuckle.

“At least you admit it. But no, I wasn’t expecting anything of the sort. Although the flowers would be romantic.”

He looks down at you.

“You like flowers?”

“Boys,” you say, rolling your eyes. “It’s the gesture that counts.”

“You should be honoured you’re going with me. I’m hard to get and hard to come by.”

“Yeah, yeah, Mr My-Ego-Is-Over-The-Top-Again.” You smile at him. “You really are one of a kind.”

You notice the hand in his pocket moving, but his words make you look at his face again.

“Keep on going. Praise your man.”

You chuckle.

“Aomine, I didn’t know you need any flattery at all.”

“Come on. Tell me what else you like about me.”

“Do I even like you?” you tease him. His face expression makes you laugh, but you notice he really is expecting an answer.

“I don’t know what made me fall for you, to be honest,” you admit. “I can’t point out neither when nor how did it happen. I was pretty sure I hated your guts, you know. But then again … I guess it was your smile when I saw you playing basketball with joy. That expression of pure happiness when you meet a worthy opponent. The small acts of affection you express, like holding my hand, or pressing a kiss on my forehead. I like how straightforward and honest you are. You always say what’s on your mind. It’s something I admire. You’re brave and I feel safe when I’m with you. Put this all together and I guess you get quite a list. But then again … I don’t really know what made me fall in love with you. All I know is that I love you.”

You look up, smiling. He’s staring down at you, and you notice something that almost looks like guilt on his face. But only for a moment, then his expression returns back to normal.

“Idiot … you could’ve just said I’m good in bed.”

He actually blushed and was now trying his best to hide his embarrassment. You chuckle.

“There’s much more to this than just sex, Daiki. But it’s a bonus alright.”

His lips twitch.

“Just a bonus?” His eyes are burning with fire as he looks down at you. “Well, I guess I have to convince you that that is rather a huge bonus.”

You roll your eyes at him, blushing.

“Does your libido know any limits?”

“Not when I’m with you,” he replies simply, making you blush even more.

_You see, this is why I fell in love with you, Aomine. You’re like a pineapple – rough on the outside, pretending to be all tough and cold. But on the inside, you’re quite soft and vulnerable. I only wish you’d show me your gentle side a bit more. After all … you still haven’t even said that you liked me back._

His arms slip from your shoulders to around your waist and he pulls you to him, so your hips are touching as you two are walking. You smile.

_Everything in its own time, I guess._


	5. In the Blink of an Eye

_Two weeks later._

“MOVING? WHAT DO YOU MEAN MOVING?” you yell at your parents. You are all standing in the kitchen.

“Don’t raise your voice at your father like that, young missy,” says your mother sharply, but her eyes are full of understanding. “You’ll be seventeen soon. I’m sure you understand there are some opportunities one cannot refuse.”

“So, you’re just telling me that we’re moving to another country because dad got a better-paid job offer? That’s it? I get no say in this?”

You’re on the verge of crying. Your parents exchange a worried look.

“Well … there is another possibility.”

Hope fills you. Just as your world was about to fall apart, a small light of hope appeared.

“You could move in with your aunt. But you will still have to change schools. I think Seirin is the nearest so it wouldn’t be that much of a change … compared to moving out of the country.”

Your legs almost give in. Your mother is right … it’s not as bad … but it’s still bad enough!

“I don’t want to change schools! All my friends are here and Sakurai! What am I supposed to say to Momoi?! And Daiki?” You get nauseous all of a sudden. What are you going to say to him?

“I’m sorry, sweetie. I really am. But I can’t refuse such an opportunity. I know it’s hard for you, but you will get used to it. You’re the toughest girl I know, aside from your mother. You’re not saying goodbye forever. You just won’t attend the same school anymore. You’re not moving out of the country or anything.”

Your dad really does sound sorry and he puts his hand on your shoulder, squeezing it.

“Take your time to think about it, sweetie. If you choose to remain here, we will understand. We don’t want you to be miserable.”

“Yeah, a little too late for that, isn’t it?” you sneer, standing up, shaking his hand off. “Whatever I choose, nothing is going to stay the same.”

You take a deep breath.

“I have to go. We’re having a Saturday practice.”

You don’t say goodbye. You rush out of the house. You quickly text Sakurai not to wait for you. You can’t face him yet. It’s going to be hard enough in the practice.

_I need to speak to Daiki first. Then I’ll decide what to do. Although … I don’t think there’s much to decide anyway._

You don’t know how you get to the gym. The clouds are gathering in the sky, and you can smell rain in the air. Between the trees a little away from the gym you see a familiar silhouette. You’re about to run to Aomine when you notice he’s on the phone. He’s looking away from you, not realizing you’re there.

“Huh? What do you mean “whipped”? You must be joking.”

His back straightens and you can tell that whatever the other person is telling him isn’t sitting well with Aomine.

“Who’s whipped, you asshole?  I have to do those things. It was a bet, wasn’t it? Why the hell would I take it seriously? I’m not a one-woman-man. I admit she’s not bad, but she’s not my type. Since when do I like flat girls, huh?”

You freeze on the spot. Your heart almost stops beating as the piercing pain rushes through you. Time seems to slow down and you can’t believe your ears.

“Are you kidding me? I don’t have any feelings for her! No, I never said I loved her, even I’m not that cruel. She’s not _that_ bad. Yeah, she’s head over heels for me, I’ve sent you the recording when she admitted it, haven’t I? Well, that’s your proof. You know … I’m almost feeling bad for her when I’ll dump her on the homecoming. You’re too cruel, you know? But a bet’s a bet.”

You can’t listen to him anymore. You feel like you’re going to throw up any moment. You should have made yourself visible. You should start screaming at him. You had all the right to. But you decided not to. You’re too shocked to throw a tantrum. You feel like everything you’ve known, everything you’ve believed in has turned upside down. Your world is collapsing around you and you don’t have the strength to pick up the pieces and put them back together. The pain in your chest is becoming unbearable as you stumble away from the one you trusted. The one you loved with everything you are. The one who tore your heart apart and left you bleeding. At first, you can’t face reality. You try to convince yourself you heard it wrong. That he couldn’t have possibly been talking about you. But the more you think about it, the more the harsh truth sinks into you. You collapse down against the wall, pulling your knees to your chest as if trying to protect yourself from the pain. The only problem is that the pain is coming from inside of you. At that moment, it starts raining heavily. The raindrops feel ice cold against your heated cheeks. But they hide the traces of the tears rolling down your cheeks as your hands are pressed tightly over your mouth, to suppress the violent sobs escaping you.

_I trusted him._

The small voice inside of your head replies: “ _And he betrayed you_.”

_I loved him._

“ _And he played you.”_

_I gave him everything._

_“But he gave nothing in return.”_

_I still love him._

_“That’s because it was true.”_

You don’t know how long you’ve been sitting there. Not too long as there’s still relatively silent in the gym, meaning that the practice couldn’t have started yet. You somehow managed to get back on your feet. You’re shaking from cold, water dripping off you, and all the shock you went through in such a short time. You see the lights turning on in the gym and laughter coming out of it. You automatically take a step towards the gym but stop in the mid-air.

_No. I can’t do this. Not now._

You turn around and start running. Running as fast as you can, as far as possible.

_I’m a coward. But I can’t see him._

“What happened to you?!” your mother exclaims when you appear at the doorstep, looking like a mess. “Off to the hot bath with you! Now! Or else you’ll get sick!”

You know she noticed your red eyes. She’s your mother after all. She knows you better than anyone. But she doesn’t ask anything and for that you’re grateful. You can’t deal with everything at once. At first, you want to tell her that you’re going with them. That you’re moving out of the country, far away from the bastard who broke your heart. But the stubborn part of you refuses.

Hot bath has helped you calm down a little but you know the worst has yet to come. You calmly inform your parents about your decision.

“I’m staying. I’m changing schools. Can you make a call on Monday? I’ll go pick up the papers. And tell my aunt to start the process of enrolment. I want to start going to Seirin as soon as possible.”

You can tell your parents aren’t happy that you’re staying behind, but you have to. For yourself. Leaving the country would destroy you. You would run away from the problem, pushing it to the darkest corner of your heart and mind. And it would eat you alive. If you stay, you will be able to face Aomine in time. But for now, you want to stay as far away as possible from him. You are afraid of what would become of you if he tried to talk you out of it. Just remembering the sound of his voice makes you nauseous from pain. You don’t sleep that night at all. You’re sobbing in your pillow, but no matter how hard you cry or how many tears you shed, the pain just doesn’t go away. It has attached itself to you and wouldn’t leave no matter what you did. Your phone is vibrating as Satsuki and Sakurai are calling you every now and then, but you don’t pick up. Aomine has texted you multiple times but you erase those messages without opening them first. Then you put your phone away. You sense you might have a raging phase soon and you don’t want to destroy your phone over a heartbreak – it wouldn’t make things easier for you anyway.

_How can something that used to be such a blessing turn into the greatest curse in the blink of an eye?_


	6. Basketball Simpleton

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise for not updating for so long, but I've been extremely busy for the past few months. I don't like to do things half-heartedly, so I don't like to rush things just for the sake of updating. I want to deliver a quality material to you. I hope you can forgive me :P   
> One more thing has been kindly pointed out to me. I forgot to mention it before. For all of you who aren't really familiar with the Japanese culture - they don't really have "proms". I, however, decided to include the prom dance for the purpose of this story. I hope I didn't cause any offence with it; that wasn't my intention.   
> I hope you enjoy this update! :)

You are carrying your boxes upstairs. Your aunt is downstairs, talking to your parents. You grab any opportunity you can to distract yourself. This way, you’re not thinking about Aomine, or about your parent’s departure.

_Well, isn’t this great? Aren’t you a real genius, (f/n)? You took more than you can carry!_

You are struggling with your boxes and walk carefully since they reach above your head. And then it happens; one of the boxes starts slipping and the struggle begins to keep it in its place.

“Whoa, easy there!”

Someone steadies the box.

“You shouldn’t carry so many boxes at once.”

“I know, I overestimated myself. Thank you for your help.”

You shift a little to thank the stranger when both of you froze.

“Kagami?!”

“(l/n)?!”

“What are you doing here?” you both ask at the same time.

He chuckles a little.

“I live here. What about you?”

Kagami was the last person you thought you’d come across so soon. Your ways were bound to cross eventually since you were going to attend Seirin. But seeing him brought back the memories you wished to forget.

“I live here from this day onwards,” you reply.

He raises his funny eyebrows.

“Aren’t you –“

“My parents are leaving the country due to my father’s work. I’ll be living with my aunt.”

“Does that mean you’ll be attending Seirin then?”

“Yup.”

Your arms are about to give in, and he notices your struggle.

“Here, let me help you.”

“I’m fine, really.”

You can’t help but refuse. You don’t need help.

“Sure you are,” he replies, and simply takes the boxes from you.

“Hey!” you try to object, but he swiftly ignores you.

“Where to?”

You see he’s not going to give in, so you grudgingly tell him.

“You didn’t have to do this,” you mutter, walking behind him, sulking. His wide frame covers all the boxes from your view.

“I know. But I’m not about to see you fall to your death. It’s nothing.”

You roll your eyes.

“I owe you one.”

“No, you really don’t.”

You two stop before the apartment.

“Seems like we’re neighbours,” he says, putting the boxes down.

You just gap at him.

“I live next to you,” he says, pointing to the apartment next to your aunt’s.

_Could this get any better?_

“Ah, (f/n)-chan, I see you’ve already met Kagami-kun! He’s such a nice kid!”

“Auntie ~” you whine, rolling your eyes at her excited face.

“Do you need any more help?” asks Kagami, smiling at your aunt.

You are about to refuse, but your aunt is faster.

“How kind of you to ask! This girl has so many things,” she says, looking at you lovingly, “especially books! I hope it’s not a bother.”

Kagami shakes his head.

“Nah, it’s fine. It’s a good warm-up.”

And this is how Kagami helps you move to your aunt. He even watches you say goodbye to your parents. He’s not imposing, and he’s not judging when you finally give in to your tears.

“I’m not weak,” you mumble, whipping your tears away when you, he and your aunt watch the car leave.

“I know,” he replies simply.

You look at him, surprised. Your aunt turns to you, regret on her face.

“I’m sorry, sweetie, but I need to go to a business conference in Akita. I tried to reschedule, but I couldn’t on such a short notice.”

You nod, suddenly feeling numb.

“It’s fine, auntie. Don’t mind me. I’m a big girl.”

You can see Kagami’s stare piercing through your back.

“I promise we’ll have a girl’s day after I come back. My treat!”

She gives you a warm hug, then turns to Kagami.

“I’m sorry to ask you this, Kagami, but would you mind keeping her company for the time being?”

“Auntie!” you exclaim, outraged. You don’t need a babysitter!

“Sure, it’s no bother,” he replies.

Your aunt beams at him.

“Great! Thank you very much, Kagami-kun! You’re very kind.”

He dismisses her thanks with his hand, smiling widely.

“It’s fine, really.”

Your aunt hugs you once again, and then you find yourself watching another member of your family leaving you behind…at least for a while.

“I don’t need a babysitter, you know. I don’t know why everyone treats me as a child.”

Kagami shrugs.

“There’s something about you that makes people want to protect you, I guess.”

_Not everyone, apparently._

You feel a piercing pain in your chest, and you need to take a few deep breaths to calm yourself down.

“I’m going to shoot some hops. Come with me,” he says, ignoring your distress. You’re grateful for that.

“Aren’t you going to ask me any questions?” you ask, almost mockingly.

“You don’t seem like someone who appreciates being pressed for answers, (l/n). I respect that. I won’t deny I’m not curious … but I won’t impose myself on you.”

You nod, grateful for his consideration.

_I wish Momoi and Sakurai could be so understanding as well._

They bombarded you with questions, opening the half-healed wounds all over again. You tried to be as vague as possible. You didn’t reply to any of Aomine’s calls or messages. You only sent him one simple and short message that then left you crying for hours: “ _It’s over_.”

“Thank you. But I’ll have to refuse. I need to get settled in.”

He shrugs.

“I’ll help you then. I can always go later as well.”

You gap at him.

“Why are you doing this? It’s not like you know me.”

You realize you sound harsher than you want to, but you’re cautious around him. You’re not about to trust easily, even though he doesn’t seem to be a bad guy. He’s so similar to Aomine, yet his vibe is completely different.

He shrugs once again.

“You don’t seem like a bad person. Do I have a reason not to be nice to you?”

He’s rough around the edges, but you realize Kagami isn’t a bad guy. He’s straightforward and speaks his mind.

“I guess not. But I’m staying away from basketball,” you say.

His eyes widen.

“You don’t like basketball?”

You shake your head.

I don’t hate the sport, but I wish I could hate the player, you think for yourself.

“Weren’t you the manager at Touhou?”

“So?” you snap at him.

He grins, much to your surprise.

“I guess you simply need to rediscover your passion for basketball, then. You can’t dislike basketball. You’ll see.”

Before you can object, he pulls you into the building.

“Let’s get you settled in. I suddenly want to play basketball more than before.”

 

“Seriously, how much do you read?” he asks, taken aback by the number of your books. You shrug.

“You like basketball, and I like reading. You should try it sometimes.”

You grin: “You might learn a thing or two.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” he asks, his face grim.

“Oh, it’s just something I heard at the Winter Cup. Didn’t your coach used to call you . . . what was it again . . . Bakagami?”

He turns red just like hair, and you can’t help but laugh. The sound sounds weird to you. It feels like you haven’t laughed in forever.

“Books open up a new dimension,” you continue, gently going over them with your finger, “a dimension where you can be someone else. A new world evolves right before your eyes. It’s just like magic. You feel with protagonists, weep and laugh with them, hold your breath when they’re in danger, and feel relief when they find their happily ever after. You learn from them. You explore the limits of your own character. And after every book you read,” you turn around with a smile, “you feel reborn and a bit wiser than you were before.”

He’s smiling at you.

“It sounds like basketball to me.”

You can’t help but laugh again.

“You’re really a simpleton, Kagami.”

He’s about to object, but you stop him.

“Don’t change. It’s a gift.”

_I wish Aomine could be like you. So honest and incapable of deception._

He notices the sadness in your eyes but bites his tongue. You seem tormented by something, and there is something haunting your eyes every time you remember something. But he restrains himself from asking questions.

“Are you hungry, by the way?” he asks.

You look thoughtful for a moment. You haven’t really had much appetite lately, but now, you suddenly feel like eating something.

“Matter of facts I am.”

He chuckles.

“You sound so surprised. Come on, let’s go to my place. You seem tired. I’ll make a curry.”

“You can cook?!”

He nods.

“Yeah. Is that weird?”

_Aomine could barely make a toast on his own._

You mentally slap yourself.

_I really need to stop thinking about him. Why does being around Kagami make me compare him to Aomine? Is it because they are so similar? Because you get the same vibe from them? But how can they be so different then?_

You realize you’re being unfair to Kagami. He hasn’t given you any reason to be mean to him.

“No, it’s not. I’m just … surprised.”

He shrugs. You notice this might be one of his habits.

“I live alone, you know.”

You lock the apartment and follow him. His apartment is huge but simple.

“How come?”

“I was supposed to live with my dad, but something came up and I ended up here on my own,” he says, already standing behind the counter.

“You can sit down, you know.”

“Do you mind if I help you? I don’t like sitting around, doing nothing. Being active helps me take my mind off some things.”

You miss his knowledgeable look. He was right; you’re running away from something, and you’re doing your best to avoid thinking about it.

 _It must be something that happened recently_ , he thinks for himself but again remains silent.

“Sure thing. Have you ever made curry?”

You shake your head.

“But I’m a fast learner.”

“I’m a strict teacher, though.”

“Do your worst,” you tease him, and he chuckles. While you two are cooking, he tells you a story from their summer camp where they had to cook on their own, and he had to teach their coach how to cook. You find yourself relaxing and laughing in no time. You haven’t felt like that for a while, and it’s refreshing. The pain is not gone, but it feels like it’s somewhere in the distance.

 _I’ll take it_ , you think.

“You’re not bad at this,” he comments.

You beam.

“I’ve been suffering at least an hour under your strict guidance. I’ll take it as a compliment.”

He chuckles, blushing slightly.

“You’ve been warned, though.”

You smile.

“I entered this cooking event on my own account and on my own responsibility. Happy now?”

He lets out a loud belly laugh, which makes you giggle as well.

“I like your sassiness,” he says after he finishes laughing.

“You do?” you raise your eyebrows.

He nods.

“Surprisingly, yes. You have a great sense of humour.”

You snort.

“That’s a bit big claim to make after knowing me for a few short hours.”

He shakes his head.

“You forget I’ve seen you at Interhigh and at the Winter Cup. I’m rarely wrong about people.”

You sigh.

“Sometimes, people can surprise you.”

He shrugs.

“But then you discover who is worthy to be in your life and who isn’t. Those who stay when you’re at your lowest are the people you should stick to. Those who left or betrayed you aren’t worthy of your tears.”

His words surprise you.

“I didn’t know you can be so deep, Kagami.”

He smirks.

“Stop it. I’ll finish this, and you can set the table in the meantime.”

He points you to the plates and the cutlery.

 

You eat in a pleasant silence.

“You really are good at cooking,” you praise him.

“I can’t take all the credits, though. You’ve helped too,” he smiles.

You playfully throw your hair over your shoulder with an exaggerated gesture.

“I did, didn’t I?”

He smirks and shakes his head.

“Remind me to be careful with my praise.”

You chuckle.

“Just kidding. We did well. This curry was delicious. You have to teach me the recipe.”

He nods.

“Sounds good. But you already know I’m not letting you slack off.”

“You don’t have to tell me twice.”

You help him clean the dishes, and you two make the small talk all the time.

“Thank you for this, Kagami-kun.”

You mean your words. Being around him made you relax and you feel like a heavy burden disappeared from your shoulders. He dismisses your thanks.

“Don’t mention it. We’ll be going to the same school as well. And we’re neighbours.”

You smile.

“You’re like a pineapple, Kagami-kun?”

He stares at you, trying to make sense of your claim.

“A . . . pineapple?”

You nod.

“You’re all rough on the outside, but you’re sweet on the inside. You take care of the people you care about, don’t you?”

“Who doesn’t? You should cherish the ones you love,” he replies simply.

 _And hope they cherish you too_ , you think sadly.

“I think you and I will make good friends,” he says all of a sudden. His words startle you.

“What makes you say that?”

He laughs.

“It’s been a few hours and I still haven’t made you cry, or distressed. Quite an achievement if you ask my teammates. I tend to get awkward around girls.”

You burst into laughter.

“I wouldn’t have guessed. Although Momoi did mention something once …”

He blushes, turning red as a tomato.

“Yeah … that was really clumsy of me. But I’m not the same anymore, obviously. And we seem to get along fine, don’t we?”

You think for a moment.

“Yes … we do.”

He nods.

“Okay. Can we go shoot some hops now?”

You laugh again, shaking your head at him.

“You really are a basketball simpleton, Kagami.”

He beams as if you would give him the biggest compliment.

“Thank you!”

He waits for you to change your clothes, and as you two walk downstairs, he turns to you.

“One more thing, (l/n).”

“What is it?”

He smiles.

“Call me Taiga.”


	7. New Friendship

“Isn’t it time to wrap it up already?” you ask, collapsing on the floor. Your lungs are begging for air, and your muscles are begging for mercy. How did Kagami manage to convince you to play with him is still a mystery to you.

_Must be his enthusiasm whenever basketball is involved. At least he’s not afraid to show what he cares about. He’s easy to read, and it’s refreshing._

“Already? We barely even started!”

You open your eyes, staring up at him with raised eyebrows.

“Dude, we’ve been here for _hours!_ Sun was still high up on the sky when we got here … and in case you haven’t noticed it, it’s already dark outside. Like, the lights turned on at least an hour ago.”

Kagami looks up, his face thoughtful. He absentmindedly starts spinning the ball on his finger, and your eyes are automatically focusing on it.

“I didn’t even notice it, to be honest. I lose track of time whenever I play basketball. It’s like I can never get enough of it.”

He sits down next to you. You grab his water bottle and throw it to him.

“Yeah, I’ve noticed this much,” you say, smiling slightly.

He catches the bottle and takes a long sip.

“Sorry I got carried away. Are you okay?”

You nod, leaning back on your arms, looking up to the sky.

“Well, it’s definitely been the most intense workout I’ve had in a long time. I’ll definitely feel this tomorrow, but … I have no regrets.”

Your eyes turn to him.

“Do you know you play with a smile?”

He shrugs.

“I wouldn’t know. All I know is that I’m happy and free when I play. That’s all there is to it.”

You smile widely.

“Don’t change, Taiga. Keep this attitude and it will bring you far. Not only do you love what you do, you’re also extremely good at it. You have a shot to become one of the big names one day.”

He chuckles, whipping off his sweat with a towel.

“I sure hope so.”

You look back at the sky.

“Besides, this is also probably your only hope.”

He looks puzzled by your words, “What do you mean?”

“We’ve already established academic isn’t really your strong point. At least you’re good at something.”

He tilts his head to the side, “So are you.”

You laugh, “I know I am. I’m very much aware of my strong points, as well as my weaknesses. I wasn’t trying to say I’m not good at anything.”

He nods, obviously satisfied with your words.

“Good. You should be proud of it, you know. Never bring yourself down; others will more than gladly do it for you, so you shouldn’t do it on your own.”

You throw him a curious glance, “You really do say some wise, deep things sometimes, you know.”

He blushes slightly.

“Anyway, I have a question for you.”

“Shoot,” you say, turning your attention back to him.

“Are you thinking about becoming a manager at Seirin?”

Something inside of you almost breaks. You suddenly have trouble breathing, and there’s a hollow pain spreading in your chest. Kagami notices how pale your face had become, and he’s taken aback.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to –“

You get up and start pacing around.

“No, it’s okay. You didn’t mean anything bad with it.”

He also gets up.

“It’s okay. Calm down.”

You feel panic rising inside of you, and all the memories you’ve tried so hard to bury come crashing down on you. Tears threatened to spill, and you feel like a trapped animal with no way out.

Kagami reacts before he can think. He pulls you into a hug, and gently pats your back.

“There, there. Breathe, (f/n). Breathe in. Breathe out. Breathe in. Breathe out.”

He matches his breathing to his words, and you find yourself breathing with him. His steady heartbeat calms you down eventually, and the threatening anxiety backs away.

“Thanks,” you mumble against his chest. “I’m okay now.”

He nods, and puts you at an arm’s length from him.

“I won’t press you for answers, but if you need someone to talk to … I’ll listen.”

You nod, whipping some of the escaped tears away.

“Thank you, Taiga. I’m sorry I cried on you.”

He chuckles.

“It doesn’t really matter, does it? My shirt is already wet, so it’s not a big deal.”

He pats your shoulder.

“Look, I know we’re barely more than strangers, but my gut tells me you’re not a bad person, (f/n). And my gut is never wrong.”

You manage a small smile.

“In time, I might tell you my story. But for now, I don’t really want to talk about it. Not yet at least.”

He nods, his eyes understanding.

“I understand, and I’m fine with that. I can wait. But let me give you one advice: the longer you’re running from it, the worse it gets. I learnt this hard way myself. I will conclude it has something to do with basketball, judging from everything I know so far.”

He looks straight into your eyes, his voice sincere.

“Don’t let that thing ruin something you like for you. If you allow this, you only give it more power, and you’ll never be able to face it head-on. I’m not saying you should rush into this; take small steps instead.”

His words echo in your brains, and your inner voice loudly agrees with them.

_He’s right. I actually did come to like basketball. Just because Aomine betrayed me, it doesn’t mean I should just throw it away. I will only give Aomine the power over me if I decide to close my heart forever. And I don’t want this. I want to be able to trust again and face him one day. I want to be ready when the time comes for Aomine and me to cross paths again._

New determination fills you, and it seems like a new sunray found its place in your heart.

“Thanks, Taiga. That’s a good advice. Things are still fresh for me, and the wounds aren’t even nearly as healed as I would like them to be. But like you said, I mustn’t just give up. I’m not saying I want to become your manager … but I’ll try and help you out at least at practice. If you want to, that is,” you add quickly when a weird expression appears on his face. He breaks into a wide grin.

“Of course. We’d be happy to have you. I’m sure Coach won’t mind as well.”

You nod.

“Well, it’s not like I have to worry about this. Not yet at least. It’s Saturday, so I still have two days to prepare.”

Kagami nods.

“True. Do you know what class you’re in?”

You tell him, and he smiles widely.

“I guess we’re classmates then. And there happens to be a free table right next to me.”

You chuckle.

“I guess we’re stuck together then, huh?”

“I guess we are. Do you already have the school uniform?”

You nod, “Yeah, my aunt went to pick it up. It’s already in my room.”

“I guess it’s a bit early, but let me the first one to welcome you to Seirin.”

You chuckle at his pompous announcement, “You do realize you’re a bit early, right? You should save this for Monday.”

He smiles sheepishly, scratching the back of his head from slight embarrassment.

“Yeah, you’re probably right. I still claim the dibs on being the first one though.”

“It’s a deal.”

You look around, noticing it’s gotten really dark.

“We should probably get going. It’s getting late, and I have no idea where I am.”

He laughs.

“You’re with me, so there’s nothing to worry about.”

You throw him a side-glance.

“Aren’t you a bit arrogant now?”

“I know the neighbourhood. What’s there to be arrogant about? It’s not basketball, is it?”

You snort, trying to stifle the laughter.

_He really has a one-way mind._

You two walk down the streets in a pleasant silence. Kagami attracts glances from everywhere but he doesn’t seem to mind.

“Taiga, can I ask you something?”

“Sure.”

“Aren’t you ever bothered when people stare at you?”

He shrugs and starts spinning the ball on the tip of his finger.

“I don’t really care. It’s probably their first and also the last time they see me. Why should I care about what the strangers think about me?”

“Because strangers are a family you have yet to meet,” you say, and this makes him look at you.

“Because we all start off as strangers?”

You nod.

“Yup. We’ve started off as strangers as well, and here we are now.”

“Yeah, but our case isn’t really a typical one, is it?”

You chuckle.

“Probably not. We went from rivals to neighbours and classmates. It’s hardly what I’d call a ‘normal development’, all the joke aside.”

“Nothing wrong with things being different.”

You nod in agreement, “True enough.”

 

 

“Are you going to be okay on your own? It’s your first night after all,” he asks once you reach your apartments. You shrug.

_Did he just say this like that, or did he actually guess what was going on in my head?_

“I won’t deny it makes me feel a bit uncomfortable, but I’m a big girl. I’ll manage.”

He nods, extending his hand towards you.

“Give me your phone.”

You do as he said, and he types in his phone number, and enters his contact information at the same time as well.

“You know where to find me. If you need anything, just call me. Okay?”

You nod, “Got it. Thanks for everything once again. I had a nice day.”

He smiles.

“Ditto.”

You stand in front of your apartment awkwardly, before finally saying goodbye. Once you close the door, the place seems too big and too dark for you. You feel slight anxiety building in your chest. Your phone buzzes, and you absentmindedly check the screen. It’s Sakurai, and a little after him, you receive text from Momoi as well. You quickly write a short reply to both of them, then put the phone away. You’re trying to avoid using the phone as much as you can – all the unanswered texts from Aomine always catch your eyes and lead your thoughts somewhere you don’t want them to go.

 _Even he should get the message, no matter how stupid or arrogant he may be_ , you think for yourself, rubbing your temples. Seeing that he sent you new messages didn’t help your case at all.

_It’s 10pm. And I’m alone and miserable in this new place. Although I love Sakurai and Momoi they are on the other side of the city, and I don’t think I could handle seeing their faces right now._

Before you realize, your fingers already press the “call” button on your screen.

“(f/n)? Is everything okay?”

Kagami’s voice comes from the other side after the third ring.

“Yeah, I’m fine. I was just wondering if you maybe want to watch a movie or something.”

He laughs.

“Is the apartment that scary?”

You blush, and scowl.

“Shut up, I’m not scared! It’s just weird, okay? It’s fine if you don’t want to. It was probably stupid of me to –“

“Hold your horses, I never said anything about not wanting to do it, you know. Now you’re just putting words in my mouth. Do you want me to come over, or …?”

_Screw it; I’m not spending here even a minute more all by myself._

“I’ll come to your place if that’s alright. Should I bring some popcorn?”

You can tell he shrugged on the other side, and then remembered you can’t see him because his answer comes with a slight delay.

“Yeah, sure. I have the drinks covered.”

“Okay. I’ll be there in about fifteen minutes.”

“Deal. Any wishes about the movie?”

“As long as it’s not a romantic comedy, I’m good.”

He laughs loudly.

“Do I look like someone who would enjoy watching romantic comedies?”

You giggle as well, trying to picture him doing just that.

“You never know. You’re full of surprises.”

He sighs, “You’re hopeless, you know that? I’ll make a selection, and then you can choose since you’re the guest.”

“Oh, how gallant of you! And they say chivalry is dead.”

He smirks on the other side, “You see? I can be a perfect gentleman.”

You roll your eyes, trying not to laugh.

“Sure you are. I’ll be there soon.”

You two hang up, and you take a quick shower. It feels weird standing on his doorstep in your PJs and a bathroom coat, but you prefer comfort over aesthetics. He opens the door with a smile, and lets you in.

“That didn’t take long.”

You raise your eyebrows, not sure where he’s headed.

“I could understand this in various ways.”

“I thought girls take longer to prepare,” he explains, shrugging.

You smirk, “I’m not going out, Taiga. I’m practically at home.” You gesture towards your apartment. “But if you have problem, I can go back and do my make-up and –“

He looks horrified, “Please don’t. It’ll take all night.”

You chuckle and shake your head.

“See? It isn’t so hard.”

Kagami smirks, pointing towards some DVDs on his table in the living room, “Moving on; pick a movie, and I’ll prepare us some late-night snacks in the meantime. You don’t have to worry about me – everything that’s here suits my taste, so I don’t mind watching either of these.”

You nod and focus your attention on the movies.

 

You end up picking Space Jam. Kagami only smiles at your choice, and you two settle down on a couch.

“I brought more popcorn,” you say once the movie starts.

“So I’ve seen.”

“In case we run out of it. I just happen to eat a lot while watching movies.”

He dismisses your apologetic voice with his hand.

“Nothing wrong with that. I’ll just make more.”

You smile to yourself, and turn your eyes back to the screen. Soon, you two start commenting on the scenes, make jokes, or share some memories the scenes trigger. You’re relieved Kagami doesn’t mind you being chatty during film, but you always comment on them whenever you watch them. This usually drove Sakurai nuts. Aomine didn’t really care about it; he either fell asleep at the beginning or he tried to turn it into a make-out session. You can’t remember one movie you watched until the end with him. Kagami is a nice change.

_They say some people are destined to enter your life when the others leave it. And some people are meant to stay. Maybe this is just a trial; if I take the challenge, I will come out stronger and reborn. I’ll learn more about myself and the person I’d like to be one day. All we sometimes need is a little push and the right person by our side._

Your eyes quickly steal a glance at a boy sitting next to you.

 _I sense this is a beginning of a good friendship._  


End file.
